Horizon
by GuitarBlair
Summary: This is not a good story. I keep it on to remind myself how far I've come as a writer. Don't remember why I rated it T. I do not own Trigun.
1. Chapter 1

1The desert that took up so much space on the planet, could hold many things. Secrets being a vague category for some of them, mysteries up there too, and who knows what else could be drawn from the vastness that was the deserts. One thing it held for sure, was lots of bandits. Probably a constant of bandits, assassins, bounty hunters, and whatever else they call themselves. I guess you could call some of the love driven peace makers out in the desert adventures, young souls out to do good stop the other _bad guys _from reeking havoc. There's one more set of people who might start there own grouping. Desperate souls, people who _need_ something and can only resort to things that might not be under their moral code to get them. These people are usually not bad people, they just are in a helpless situation. They are left with no hope, and that's why they resort to what they do.

A very large mountain, called the Bumble cliffs, cast it's shadow down on the town Bumble that it was named after. Although, Bumble was a good deal away from the bumble cliffs, it's mighty shadow did a good job keeping everyone cool from the blazing sun. The town used to be very prosperous, in fact in was known as a town to get rich. Bandits would try to raid Bumble after time and fail and there was one thing stopping them. The town had it's own militia almost, lead by Jim Goldman, old Jimmy the Shotgun. surprisingly enough he used a shotgun. Jimmy was amazing he moved at incredible speeds, his aim with the shotgun was almost flawless, and he rarely ever did any harm to the town. He was in his forties when he started, and he protected the town till his seventies. A bandit came around one day dressed in all black and wielding a large unique pistol that had a long blade like thing on the front of it like a bayonet. He challenged Jimmy, told him to meet him on top of the mountain. Jimmy went there, alone, and never came back. People searched for Jimmy, they searched for the bandit, or something to tell them what happened, but nothing was found of Jimmy. Years went by, the story became a myth and a new story came to the present, The Sixty Billion double dollar man. Vash the Stampede.


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard he went to Dankin to chase after Vash the Stampede."A deep man's voice said.

"Yeah, well you better be careful with him I heard he stole Vox's Explosives." A higher man's voice said. "Wait a minute, wasn't Dankin destroyed?"

"Well that's why he's going there, Vash destroyed it." The first voice said.

"Oh." The second voice said.

Near the city of Eblin, a small rock structure that dug into the ground just large enough to keep shelter for a couple people, a bit of support was built into the room, and a caved in wall that probably led to more caverns. The room had two wood box's in it, which one man sat on a one box, a small table in the middle, and the other man sat on the other side. The first man was a large man about six feet tall, thick but with muscles, a short black army cut, dark tanned skin, mostly flat features, thirty-nine years of age, and light blue eyes. The first man was wearing a tight white tank-top, a baggy pair of black pocket covered pants, a pair of old hiking boots, a large two handed machine gun that probably even he had trouble caring it was so large, two serrated knives on his belt, and two things of bullets going across his chest and back. The other man was smaller, he was built but he was probably a fifth as strong as the guy sitting across from him, he had blond hair going down just passed his ears, a pointy nose, short, twenty-seven years of age, and brown eyes. The short man was leaning on a large powerful looking sniper rifle, he had on a white t-shirt, a large sandy looking cloak laying on the side of his box, a gas mask hanging around his neck, and a pair of sandy colored black jeans.

Footsteps were heard and both men picked up their guns and faced it towards the entrance of the cave. A figure stepped into their sits and the two men both put their guns down, and let out a sigh of relief. A young women had stepped into the light better. She was slightly taller than the short man, with short black hair going down passed half way up her ears, she had peach skinny slightly tanned from the affects of the desert, she was a pretty girl but she had the tough look about her even though she was a petite skinny thing, blue eyes, and she was eighteen. Her outfit was what remained of a forest green tank-top, a large dusted up brown cloak, a pair of blue jean shorts, a pair of leather gloves, and a dirty set of brown combat boots.

"Radiem" She said, directed towards the larger older man, then to the other one "John, have you found out what happened to Vox?" She said, her eyes almost looked annoyed."

"Calm down there Sidney, Vox got beaten up by some bounty hunter named Loose Ruth." Radiem said.

"Yeah, we got there just in time to chase him off and then after we found out this Ruth guy took the gem." Johns eyes wondered to the table.

"Do you know where he is?" Sidney said walking over, her voice calmed a bit and she kneeled down next to the table.

"He's after Vash the Stampede I heard." Radiem said holding out a canister of water for her, she taking it and taking a sip.

"So where's our next stop?" Her eyes turned to Radiem, taking another sip of the water.

"Dankin." As Radiem said that Sidney handed him back the Canister and stood up, turning from the two of them. At that, the other two stood up and grabbed their guns, and followed her out in silence.


End file.
